Delta Theta Gamma Brotherhood
The Delta Theta Gamma Brotherhood (ΔΘΓ) is a science Fraternity in Fallcreek, from the outside it looks like a simple college club, however, it is actually an ancient organization that has vast power in the finance, politic and science community. 'ObsCure Saga' The faction is considered a true antagonist of the series since it involved heavily in the work of the Friedman's brother by sending them unwilling test subject and turning them into martyr of science. After the event of ObsCure, they manage to manipulate the mayor to cover-up the incident and confiscate all the research data and creature from Leafmore to study. During the event of ObsCure II, they want to get their hand of Amy since they consider what inside her womb is the progress of the past experiment on the Mortifiila. Background 'Origins' The ΔΘГ is a secret society whose interest is primarily scientific. Founded in 1805 by Jared Crowly (1760-1852), the Organization still lodges throughout all 96 nations with their respective location and their respective Grand Master of Ceremonies. Controlled by an administrative group known as the Honourable Brothers and following the codes written by the Honorary Members over the years, the ΔΘΓ Brotherhood follows doctrines and analyzes esoteric ideologies with scientific eye, remaining closely tied to its three pillars: knowledge, excellence and philanthropy. 'Ideal and Power The main ideal of brotherhood is to provide benefit to the world by separating the upper minded from the other, so that these (educated by them) can drive humanity in a better future; to achieve this objective the Brotherhood interprets anything expendable, including human life. In order to have on their side the best minds of each generation the sect has been established in different universities hiding behind the facade of the student fraternity. Only students with the highest yield can join the ranks of the Brotherhood and thus have free access to the many privileges it confers. Precisely for this reason the ΔΘГ organizing exclusive parties in many universities in order to maintain always high the entering interest to join. Taking advantage of the young age of the new members, the ΔΘГ plague their minds making them become faithful followers and to recognize the brotherhood tool to improve the world through science, teaching them that whatever is expendable for the benefit of humanity. Only when members are assured of the loyalty of these new recruits are subjected to a baptism; over time you can access the numerous and tighter control circles (very similar to Masonry System). Thus being able to rely on the minds which gradually occupied the command posts of different countries, the ΔΘГ grew their power to take political control and to expand in the world. In 1903, Honorary Member Theodore Willidge became president of the United States, thus opening the doors to the brotherhood to the US political system and, on April 16 of that year, lent oath to provide all legislative, administrative and financial assistance under the ΔΘГ. He assured that any president from then on it, was one of their members so that political power remained in their hands. 'The Friedmans' The scientific interest of brotherhood, however, took a turn in the early 1900, when Herbert and Leonard Friedman presented them the great discoveries made in their expedition in Africa, which took place five years ago, during which they discovered a plant with great potential: the Mortifilia. According to the studies of twins, repeatedly rejected by the scientific community, from such a plant he could have been synthesized a serum capable of giving eternal life. Enraptured by this possibility, the May 6th of 1904, the members of ΔΘГ voted unanimously to enroll the Friedmans’ studies between the codes of brotherhood and offering them all possible support in order to achieve their goals. The Friedmans denied any help of the brotherhood, but due to their lack of money for new equipments and the Brotherhood's cover up of the kidnaps, they join as Honorary Members. The sect, slowly, began to devote itself exclusively to the research on the Mortifilia which, in their opinion, could only benefit the world, giving the victory over death. But wanting to go further, Leonard tested the serum on himself, becoming almost one with the plant, which looked like a monster; in an attempt to save him, Herbert began to kidnap students from Leafmore High (School founded by the twins in 1902 to have a facility, the school lab, where they can work on the Mortifilia) and use them in his experiments to find an antidote to his brother mutation. Taking advantage of his considerable influence, the ΔΘГ covered up the numerous disappearances preventing them to be carried out in-depth investigations about as he continued to develop with the technological progress of the current century. 'Leafmore Incident' The infection of Leafmore in 2003 put an end to the experiments of Friedman and, therefore, the brotherhood found itself deprived of the possibility of access to eternal life. They silence the authorities and the press so that the entire episode was diminished to only be a gloomy urban legend for public opinion, and finally recovered all the finds on the case of high school. Given the potential for contamination of Mortifilia, brotherhood instituted a special force to handle quarantine for any accidents. Without the twins, however, the ΔΘГ was not able to continue the search until 2005 when the entire City of Fallcreek finds itself at the center of a new massive infection. 'Fallcreek Outbreak' Their own headquarters on the site of the infection becomes threatened, and informed by the Honorary Member of the local fraternity and mentor, Richard James, the ΔΘГ organizes a team to retrieve the survivors on the site to be studied as infected. Particular interest is directed toward Amy Brookes, Fallcreek University student, raped by a mutated Kenny Matthews, who is carrying the union between the human being and the Mortifilia, an incredibly important study sample for the research fellowship. Known Members *Jared Crowly (Founding father) *Theodore Willidge (Honorary Member and former US president) *Richard Zalino (Probable member and sculptor of the statues outside the office at Fallcreek) *Herbert Friedman (Honorary Member and researcher) *Leonard Friedman (Honorary Member and researcher) *William James (Honorary Member) *Richard James (Honorary Member and researcher) Headquarters Fallcreek: '''See Delta Theta Gamma Frat House ''Paris: Another set of the Brotherhood, said to be located in the basement of the house of Nicolas Flamel in Rue de Montmorency at the number 51. It seems to be a place of worship (probably a church), used for official ceremonies. In this place, on May 6, 1904, during the 103rd Assembly Traditional Ceremony of the lodges, it was voted unanimously by the Great Masters of Ceremonies of the 96 nations sisters to enroll the work of Friedman twins among the brotherhood codes. Resources The brotherhood has power in the finance, politic and science community. But it's has been show a little of their "custom" objects. *'Hazmat Suit', the only way the ΔΘΓ members were saw was with a white hazmat suits with green air masks, to avoid being infected by the spores. *'The ΔΘΓ Ambulance', a custom ambulance used to trasport Amy. *'Pistol', the brotherhood seems to belongs a custom type of gun, which seems to be the standard weapon of the brotherhood members. Trivia *The Brotherhood was probably based on the Skull & Bones, true brotherhood founded by students at the University of Yale in 1832 and the center of many conspiracy theories, given the power positions held by some of their members and ex-members. *The name of the founder of the Brotherhood, Jared Crowly, is a likely reference to Aleister Crowley, a known British occultist. *The tome De Vermiis Mysteris (The mysteries of worms), contained in the Library of the brotherhood, is actually a grimonio imagery created by Robert Bloch writer and later used by H.P. Lovecraft in the Cthulhu Mythos. *The Tome Tractatus de Superstitionibus is a real medieval treatise, written by Martin de Arles. *In the brotherhood's museum there is a box containing extra weapons. However if during the game you have collected all the small keys and were open all the boxes, the one present in this room will contain a movie which partially explain the fate of Ashley Thompson and Josh Carter. How this video ended up in hands of the brotherhood (But if at least one box is not opened, the box will contain the next weapon) is unknown. Gallery VolantinoConfraternita.jpg|The Party's flyer Sede1.jpg Room2.jpeg|The Mortifilia Museum Room.jpeg Logo.jpg|The Brotherhood Logo Hazard Suit.png|The Hazard Suit of the Brotherhood Church4.jpeg Chruch3.jpg Chruch2.jpg Chruch.jpg Biblioteca.jpg Arcano.jpg Ambulance2.jpg Ambulance.jpg Ambulance3.jpg Ambulance4.jpg AOL Logo3.png Category:ObsCure II Category:Groups Category:Brotherhood